Problem: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{9}{6y} - \dfrac{-7}{6y}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $p = \dfrac{9 - (-7)}{6y}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{16}{6y}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 2: $p = \dfrac{8}{3y}$